


Selembar Surat Lama

by Nanasrbf



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, buat katie, dari travis, fluff kok, ketinggalan surat, suratnya surat cinta
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanasrbf/pseuds/Nanasrbf
Summary: Katie menemukan selembar surat yang tergeletak diatas meja[Didedikasikan untuk #ResumeTheDraft kategori original]





	Selembar Surat Lama

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson and Olympians milik Rick Riordan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfict ini.

Mencintai atau menjahili, keduanya bisa jadi berdampingan.  Ditanya apakah aku bahagia semenjak kita bersama, aku selalu menjawab iya. Bukan maksud untuk menggombal disaat kau tidak ada disampingku, hanya saja tidak mungkin aku langsung mengatakan padamu mengenai hal itu.

 

Ingat tentang Connor mengatakan  kita adalah pasangan teraneh?

 

Penumbuh dan tukang rusuh, memangnya kita berdua bisa apa kalau restu Aphrodite bersama kita? Aku adalah orang beruntung, tidak perlu kata-kata manis atau hadiah mahal, aku tau kau hanya suka diberi tanaman baru untuk ditanam di depan rumah. Aku masih mengingat tentang kencan pertama kita, kau tidak ingin dibeli pakaian mahal atau sepatu bermerek terkenal seperti gadis lainnya. aku terlalu bingung hingga aku nekat keluar perkemahan untuk pergi ke tempat ayahku berada, kurir eksekutif bernama Hermes adalah solusi terbaik di setiap masalah.

 

Aku meminta Hermes untuk bertanya pada Demeter apa yang disukai Katie. jika tidak ada ayahku itu, mungkin aku akan di lemparkan karena dengan idiotnya melupakan fakta kalau Katie suka tanam-menanam. Aku ingin mengajukan hadiah berupa sereal, tapi sepertinya Demeter akan mengubahku menjadi sepetak ladang gandum di gurun sahara.

 

Cinta antara kau dan aku berbeda.

 

Penumbuh dan pencuri yang hidup dalam lingkungan yang sama. Jika kita bukan anak setengah dewa, aku yakin kita berdua sama dengan cerita-cerita cinta klasik tentang dua manusia yang cintanya terhalang pekerjaan.

 

Entah sudah berapa lama, tetapi yang jelas aku menyukaimu sejak pertemuan pertama. Dari yang menjadi musuh di simulasi perang sampai memutuskan untuk hidup bersama di sebuah flat sederhana dengan balkon berhiaskan beberapa tanaman hias. Tidak heran, anak Demeter memang harus mempunyai minimal satu tanaman dirumah.

 

Ah, ini terdengar seperti bukan aku saja. Sejak kapan Travis Stoll jadi malu-malu pada saat menulis selembar surat? Tidak romantis pula. Lagipula, aku yakin kau tidak mungkin membaca ini, jadi aman-aman saja, kan?

 

_Hei, Katie. Kalau kau tidak percaya aku, setidaknya percayalah perasaanku. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Lelah juga aku bersembunyi dibalik titel teman satu perkemahan._

 

 

Katie masih tersenyum saat menutup lembar surat yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja. Orang bodoh mana selain Travis Stoll yang benar-benar lupa kalau punya barang yang seharusnya dia simpan. Ah, Travis curang. Kalau begini, Katie benar-benar sudah jatuh dalam perasaan cintanya.

**Author's Note:**

> YA AMPUN DAH BERAPA LAMA AKU GA NULIS FLUFF HIKS  
> SEMOGA MENIKMATIIIIII<3


End file.
